


Bliss brought Blissey

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot, Pokemon, Theodore Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon just wants his time off so he can go home
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Original Female Character(s), Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Kudos: 19





	Bliss brought Blissey

Kon liked to come home if only because he knew what he was going to see was different to what people thought about his home life. He adored the deal he got because of Batman. If could have gone hard left because he knew that Lex didn’t like to hold back.

He couldn’t blame Lex not when Kon had wanted to go with the man to begin with. He knew Clark felt otherwise. Knew that man felt betrayed but that was no longer Kon’s problem. He had been tired of Clark. He had been hard behind Clark the moment that he had been allowed to roam about on his own.

What had he gotten? Clark showing in every way possible that there was no room for him. No room in his city. No room in his family and if others had not said anything, Kon felt as though there would have been no room to be Superboy.

So when Lex had stepped up Kon had been ready to abandon it all. Lex had been ready to play dirty and Kon had been ready to accept all of that. He had been irritated with Clark at that point. Mad at Lois and pissed at anyone who took Clark’s side. He didn’t care what Lex had done. Superman was their saviour and he had treated Kon like shit so fuck them.

The one to change things had been Lex and Batman. Kon was unsure to why those two worked so well together but when Batman suggested something Lex listened. Even when he obviously did not want to.

Was Clark happy that he had to share his time with the league? Apparently not but Kon didn’t care. What he liked was that he had a family and an identity all his own. He was Conner Luthor and he had a family!

“Wait Kon close the door before Alteria!” The shout came quick but Kon moved just as fast. His step mother came into view baby Teddy on her waist and Torchic in her hand. “You’re late!” Stelly smiled even as she moved for the Pokémon Kon had stopped form escaping. “Your Dad was saying- Oh no don’t cry honey don’t cry.” Teddy’s noise tears made Kon smile before he relieved her of her burden. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be carried anymore.”

“I doubt that’s it.” Kon easily shuffled things around until Alteria was on his head and Torchic on his shoulder. “Where’s Lex?” He asked and she sighed. “He’s working?”

“Lena’s with him so I know he won’t forget everything but…” She rolled her eyes before she flicked a few strands of her brown hair out of her eyes. “You know Lex.” She shook her head. “Lex’s like… work work work and then his family switch comes on and then it’s back to work and making sure the ‘empire’.” She mocked and Kon laughed. “Is safe for the rest of us.”

“Can’t stop Dad.” Kon laughed before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You know him best of all- wait when is your conference?”

“The preservation conference is in three weeks and it’s only for a few days.” She patted him on the shoulder before she kissed Teddy. “I’ll be fine and I’m not showing yet. This is my last official work before Lex locks me up in here again.”

“Okay but in his defence you were kidnapped.” Kon pointed out and she laughed. “Your work is dangerous he sang and she laughed again. “Stelly-“

“Mom I’ve heard you say it.” She placed her hands on her hips. “I signed the papers. I’m Mom.”

“Yes you are.” Kon laughed. “Mom, don’t make Dad worry.” Her eyes flickered before she sighed. “He’s… you know Dad.”

“He’s lost so much.” She closed her eyes. “He won’t lose me. He won’t lose you. He doesn’t need to be like this-“

“No wonder why he loves you.” Even after all this time. She was adorably naïve. It was so easy to lose people. No matter what you did, people died. People left you. He couldn’t blame his Dad. Until Kon no one had stayed. Until Stelly no one had really loved Lex. It was nice to see his Dad have what he deserved.

X

“Spoiled little thing.” Kon told the Eevee he saw curled up on his Dad’s chair. The expensive necklace on it only made him roll his eyes. “I can’t help but wonder if you’re going to be Lena’s or if Dad’s going give her an egg.” Soon would be the time for her journey and whew… Lex was already going crazy about it.

He glanced around the main office and gave up. Lex wasn’t here so that meant he had gone to the side office instead. It was still a big office. It was just less paperwork went on there and more chemical explosions. Sometimes Lex brought up the whiteboard and went crazy with it until all Kon would understand were that equations were on the board. What they meant he had no clue.

“Blissey.” Kon looked down at the Pokémon when he opened the door. Blissey was doing a small dance in front of Lena. Her focus was on Blissey as she clapped her hands. Next to Lena showed Kon exactly why Blissey had to do a little dance. “You won again?” He asked his Dad who was sitting on a chair across from Lena.

“Kon.” Lex smiled as he took a long drink from a glass. Wrapped around the back of the chair was Sylveon his Dad’s prized partner that he had for years. “You’re late.”

“Kon!” Two seconds and Kon had an armful of small Lena. He had to balance correctly so that Teddy was not disturbed. His little brother had gone right to sleep. Lena tried to climb him so Kon had to adjust to her wiggling. He laughed when her red curls bounced. “Fight week!”

“Aww is it?” Kon teased before he kissed her cheek. “I thought it was sleep week.” He laughed. “Does that mean that instead of lazing about I have to train?”

“Your Milotic has been looking rather down.” Lex said softly. “You should take him out for a bit. He misses you.”

“Pika sleeps in my bed every night!” Lena pulled at his face until Kon met her gaze again. Her green eyes were the same shape and colour as his. “He does little sparks when he snores.” She pulled at his shades until Kon let her take them away. “I want a Pikachu to start my journey too!”

“I thought she said she wanted a Snivy.” Kon hissed to Lex.

“She’s seven.” Lex shrugged. “She changed her mind. I’d get her all if she want-“

“No!” Lena cut Lex off. “I want one! I want one from the pro-“

“No.” Lex shook his head. “One Pokémon of your own that will be cleared by the organization but one that I locate for you myself. I’m not changing my mind on that.”

“Well you still have time.” Kon said softly before he moved to the empty chaise. He sat with a long sigh before he winked at Blissey. She toddled over to his feet before she began to hum. “Man.” Kon said softly as Stelly appeared at the door. He watched her cross to Lex and he felt warmth in his heart. “It’s damn good to be home.”

X

“Kon.” Clark’s voice sent a flash of irritation through Kon but he stopped where he was and crossed his hands as he faced Clark. The man had been smart to catch him out of Metropolis. Not Gotham, not the Tower or Mount Justice. It showed the man could learn.

“Kal.” You never knew who was listening. “What’s up Kal.”

“Ah.” Clark looked uncomfortable. “I know you went home. How’s Lex?” Clark’s eyes moved to the side before he murmured softly. “And Eev- I mean Sylveon and Blissey?” Clark and Lex didn’t like to talk about their past together but moments like this made Kon think.

“Spoiled.” Kon crossed his arms. “Blissey had an egg last week. I’m thinking of keeping the Chansey after they hatch. Dad spoiled Sylveon so much that whenever I look. They are doing a scarf impression.” Clark’s amused and nostalgic look made Kon wonder but- he couldn’t afford this. “That all?”

“Yeah.” Clark said softly. “Just wanted to know how they are doing… I know Stelly’s… I was thinking of going in incognito for the conference. If you could tell Lex.”

“I’ll try.” Kon shrugged. “That all?” Clark nodded and Kon sighed before he blasted off. His direction this time was Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon is one my favourite universes lol


End file.
